


In Dreams

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Dean Prays, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreamwalking, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 13, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Orientation, Sleeping Together, Supportive Sam Winchester, Talking, Wet Dream, castiel is in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean's been having wet dreams about Cas. Sam figures it out and encourages his brother to go for it. Dean prays for Cas to come to his dreams and finds out why his calls haven't been answered.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Castiel is lying on top of him. They are both nude and rutting against each other between the sheets. Dean drags his fingers down Castiel’s muscular back. Their lips are wet and swollen from all the deep kisses exchanged. Dean moans when Castiel shifts his attention to sucking on that sweet spot on his neck. Heat pools in his stomach. Dean is so close from the friction of a hard cock sliding against his. “Cas! Oh god…” _

 

“Cas!” Dean cried out from his sleep. He was covered in a sheen of sweat. He lifted the sheets to see the dark wet spot on the front of his boxer briefs. His dick was still hard and sensitive. He hissed when he took them off.

 

Dean grumbled his way to his robe and made his way down to the shower. It was his third wet dream in the past two weeks. Always about Cas. Always slow, easy sex in his bed. He stepped under the hot stream to wash away the stickiness and guilt of the night before.

 

***

 

“You look rough,” Sam assessed when Dean came seeking coffee.

 

“Eat me,” Dean growled. He went to the fridge and settled for leftover pizza for breakfast, even if it was Sam’s veggie one.

 

“Dude, what crawled up your ass? You’ve been bitchy and irritable for days. You’re calling out for Cas in your sleep. Are you having nightmares?”

 

“Not exactly,” Dean mumbled. 

 

Sam’s expression scrunched into a bitchface. “If they’re not nightmares then... _ oh. _ ” Sam smirked. “Top or bottom?”

 

“Shut up! Forget I said anything.” Dean downed the rest of his coffee and started to bolt.

 

“Dean, wait. Dreams aren’t always literal. We’ve got lots of books on dream interpretation and symbolism...it doesn’t necessarily mean you wanna have sex with him.”

 

Dean paused. “It doesn’t?”

 

“I mean, it  _ could _ . But it could also be a manifestation of you missing him. Or wishing you were closer. Maybe your brain is still processing how much it meant for him to come back,” Sam suggested.

 

“Oh. That makes sense.”

 

“Dean, you know it’s okay to feel that way about Cas, don’t you? You know me. Would I ever judge you for something like that?”

 

Great. This was a whole conversation. Dean sat down at the table with his brother. “I get that, okay? You’d be dragging my ass to parades in rainbow shirts. It’s...I’m almost forty years old, Sam. Isn’t it a little too late to start shifting gears now?”

 

“Not if you’ve always been that way. You can go a lifetime without acting on something and then there’s somebody who’s worth it.”

 

“So you’re saying I’ve always been a little gay?”

 

Sam grinned. “It’s not gay or straight, man. There’s a whole spectrum in between. You’re probably bisexual or pansexual.”

 

“Pansexual?”

 

“Yeah. It means you could feel sexual attraction to anyone. Male, female, nonbinary, transgender…”

 

“Nonbinary?”

 

“Someone who doesn’t identify as male or female.”

 

“How do you know all this stuff? I mean, bisexual I understand. Transgender I understand.”

 

“I read. I keep up with equality issues. But you don’t have to label yourself if you don’t want to. Some people just prefer the term, ‘queer’ when referring to gender or sexuality.”

 

Dean frowned. “I thought that was a derogatory term. At least how Dad said it.”

 

Now Sam frowned. “Is that what your hangup is? How Dad would have reacted? He’s been dead for years. What he thinks doesn’t matter. And yeah, it’s still derogatory if used in a certain context but again, your choice. You get to choose how to identify yourself and present yourself. Staying in the closet is a choice, although an unhealthy one, I think.”

 

“What about you? You anywhere on that spectrum of yours?” Dean deflected.

 

“I’ve never found myself attracted to anyone besides women but I’m keeping it open. Who knows? I could meet somebody tomorrow who’s perfect for me who isn’t a cisgender woman.” Sam held up his hand to answer Dean’s question before he could ask it. “Someone who was born that sex and identifies as that sex.”

 

“I think I’m more confused now than when I woke up this morning.”

 

“Bottom line...if you have feelings for Cas and want to act on them, you have my full support. The only thing it changes is seeing you happy with somebody.”

 

“It changes more than that, Sam. He’s my best friend! We cross that line there’s no going back. And everybody in the hunting community knows who I am, a ladies’ man. We hit up another wake and I’m shacked up with an angel dude?”

 

“Jesse and Cesar were solid in the hunting community. Max Baines is pansexual and nobody cares. Charlie was a hunter. You love who you love. Having a true partner is rare for hunters. And Cas...he’s probably the one person you’d go out of your way to hold onto.”

 

Dean couldn’t argue with that. If he settled down with Cas they knew each other’s moves. They hunted together for years. Cas knew him better than Sam even. They’d seen each other at their absolute worst. Cas came back from the dead for him the same day Dean had been ready to die to be with him.

 

And maybe Sam was right. Maybe he’d let John’s way of doing things stick with him longer than he should have. He was his own man. He called the shots. He got all the votes. Cas had been his weak spot for years and he was Cas’. Everybody in Heaven, Hell, and in between knew that. 

 

“What happens when Jack comes back with Mom?” Dean asked.

 

“Well, Jack looks up to you. Me? I’m like his Uncle Sammy. You...you kinda act like his stepdad. I think he’d be thrilled to have two dads. Mom? She’d just want to see you happy. And...she’s asked me before if you and Cas were married.”

 

“What? When?”

 

“After we busted out of prison. I told her it was complicated. Then after Ramiel and what Cas said...she wanted to know why you didn’t say it back. I told her I could count on one hand how many times I’ve heard you say those words. Then she was pissed off over the waitress thing at breakfast. Said you shouldn’t have embarrassed Cas like that in front of her and Wally.”

 

“Why didn’t she say anything to  _ me? _ ”

 

Sam heaved a sigh. “Because I told her it was your business and you’d say something if and when you were ready. She wanted to. But you had a big falling out over the British Men of Letters. When she wailed on Lucifer it was for  _ you. _ I know it was. For hurting you by killing Cas.”

 

Dean shook his head. He remembered his mother making a remark about Cas being one of her boys. At the time he thought she saw him as his and Sam’s brother. She thought of Cas as her son-in-law. “Son of a bitch.”

 

“Dean, if you need more time to think things through, I’ll give you space. I’m here, though, if you wanna talk some more. I know it’s a big step for you even sitting here, hearing me out.”

Dean gave him a thin smile. “So I guess I came out, huh? Bisexual. Gotta wrap my head around that. I don’t even know what to do. Do I date him? We’ve known each other for nine years. Do we just jump right into lifelong commitment?”

 

“Considering you already act like an old married couple? It’s just making it official. Doesn’t mean you can’t go to the movies sometimes or take him to see Metallica instead of me. Tell him to hang up his trenchcoat in your room and promise him you’re done with one night stands.”

 

“You know I’ve never actually  _ slept _ with a guy. I mean, been in a couple three-ways where we got handsy…”

 

“Stop. I don’t need to know the details. That’s between you and Cas to work out. Maybe he’s not even into that. Maybe he is. Again...none of my business what goes on behind closed doors. How about you keep it PG in front of me? Not because you’re guys but because you’re my brother. Okay?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Sounds reasonable. I wouldn’t wanna see you sucking face and groping somebody either.”

 

Sam grimaced. “No. Just no. No images that require brain bleach.”

 

“Well it violates our ‘no nookie in the bunker policy’.”

 

“I kinda already broke that rule with Eileen. She was another hunter and a legacy.”

 

“Yeah. You got a pass for that. Kinda hoped you and her were gonna shack up. Even started learning signs in case she stuck around.”

 

Sam just nodded. He missed her. It wasn’t fair how she was taken. It was the utmost of cruelty to sic a Hellhound on a woman who relied on every other sense but hearing. She was a good woman and Sam secretly comforted himself with the notion she’d been reunited with her parents on the other side.

 

Dean could tell his brother was drifting away from him into memories of his lost chance at love. He gave Sam a curt nod of understanding before leaving to retreat to his room.

 

“Cas? I dunno if your mojo is working enough to hear me. You aren’t answering my calls but then you also lose phones like dogs shed hair. So...direct line. Umm...I need you to do something if you can. I know you did it before. I need to talk to you, face to face. Now, I could wait till you come home or...you could pop into my dreams? Just...I need to hear from you soon or I’m gonna come looking. I mean it. I’ll carve up angels and demons like Thanksgiving dinner. Okay so...hope I talk to you soon.”

 

Dean hadn’t prayed to anyone or anything since the day he put Cas’ body on the pyre. It was worth a shot. He’d have the rest of the day to figure out what he was going to say and work up the nerve to say it.

 

***

 

_ Dean was in his room, dressed for bed. There was a light tap on his door. So far it was the same way his other dreams started out. Cas would be on the other side, waiting to be let in. After that, Dean would be pinned to the wall and kissed hard by the angel. _

 

_ “Come in, Cas,” Dean called out. He got off the bed to greet him. _

 

_ “Dean. I don’t have much time. My grace, It’s weakened by the Enochian shackles. Asmodeus...he captured me along with Lucifer. We’re being held in Needham asylum. It wasn’t me on the phone. He plans to impersonate me and manipulate you into bringing Jack to him.” _

 

_ Dean took Cas in his arms. It worked. Cas came to him. “I’ll come get you. I promise. Jack went to the other world to get Mom. She’s alive.” _

 

_ Castiel hugged back for a minute then stepped back. “Is that what you needed to tell me?” _

 

_ Dean had to be quick before Cas left him. So much for his rehearsed speech. “I’ve been dreaming about you. About us. It’s the same dream. We end up in bed together. It made me realize that’s what I really want. I want us to be together. I...I love you.” _

 

_ Cas didn’t hesitate to sweep Dean into his arms and press their lips together. “I love you too, Dean. I could still feel your longing. I have longed for you as well. I’m sorry. It was stupid to go see the angels alone. Then Lucifer came back and took my phone when I tried to call you for help. Ketch is alive. He’s working with Asmodeus.” _

 

_ “Hey, no. I’m not mad. Okay? I know about Ketch. Next time he stays dead. How did Lucifer get back?” _

 

_ “Michael used up most of his grace for a spell to open a portal. He jumped through and landed with barely any grace. He’s powerless.” _

_ Dean kissed Cas again, hoping time wouldn’t run out. He barely got to repeat his promise to rescue him before Cas started slipping away. “Cas! Cas!” _

 

“Cas!” Dean sat up quick. He rushed to Sam’s room and barged in on the sleeping man. “Sammy. Sammy wake up. I heard from Cas.”

 

Sam grumbled then opened one eye. “He called?”

 

“No. We did the dream thing after I prayed. Asmodeus has him. He’s been pretending to be Cas on the phone. He said he’s being held at Needham. So is a powered down Lucifer. We gotta go, Sam. He needs our help.”

 

Sam sat up on his elbows. “Yeah. Okay. Coffee first.”  He pushed his blankets away. “Hey. Did you get to say anything to him?”

 

“Yeah I did. You were right. He wants the same thing. I’ll start a pot and get packing.”

 

“Let’s go save your husband.”


	2. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean launch a rescue mission for Cas and Dean finally realizes his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. After such positive response and the many requests to continue, I hope this is what you wanted to see happen.

Sam knew better than to broach the subject of Dean’s reunion with Cas. He kept their conversation on the drive about the plan, the backup plan, and the backup backup plan. His brother wasn’t leaving Needham without Cas, that he was sure of. Sam just didn’t want to lose them both in the process.

 

Dean opened the trunk when they got there. He was going in with the Colt and Sam would wield the lance of Michael. If it had any juice left in it, it would take down Asmodeus like it did Ramiel. Dean also slid on some Enochian brass knuckles and the ‘Holy Hand Grenade’ from the British Men of Letters went with Sam. 

They may look like the brawn, but the Winchesters were also scholars. Sam had a knack for witchcraft and Dean...well Dean had a knack for memorizing spells and sigils as well. Between them they would slice, dice, and exorcise the lower demons until they took on the Big Bad.

 

Dean’s eyes were cold as steel. He was in full warrior mode. It almost scared Sam. He hadn’t seen his brother like that since he bore the Mark of Cain. Dean didn’t even flinch at splatters of blood on his face. Bodies dropped until demons were smoking out voluntarily to avoid getting dispatched by the Winchesters. 

 

Sam made it to the the Alpha holding cells first. He started the summoning spell for Asmodeus as Dean used the blood from his slit palm to put up sigils. It was powerful magicks but they knew it would only buy them a few minutes against the Prince of Hell.

 

“Well, well. You boys are mighty resourceful,” Asmodeus drawled. “Impressive,” he watched the flames of the holy oil flicker around him. “Might I inquire as to where a couple of roughnecks learned these ancient ways?”

 

“We’re Men of Letters. Don’t let these pretty faces fool you,” Dean said evenly. “I believe you have something of mine.”

 

Lucifer nudged Castiel through the bars. “Did Dean finally make a commitment?”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “That is none of your concern. Practice the sad puppy eyes and maybe you’ll be a guest in our dungeon.”

 

“And I believe your job was to find the missing nephilim. I would have been amenable to an old-fashioned horse trade. The young stallion for your...broodmare,” Asmodeus sneered at Castiel.

 

“I don’t think you heard me. You have something of mine and he’s coming home with me. You...well, you get to kiss your ass goodbye.” Dean gave Sam the subtle signal. He thrust the lance into Asmodeus’ side. 

 

Dean leveled the Colt at Asmodeus and fired dead center of his forehead. “Adios, you evil Colonel Sanders wannabe.”

 

“Dean!” Cas cried out to get his attention. Warmth returned to Dean’s eyes and face as he turned to face his captive lover.

 

“Cas? You okay? Did he hurt you?” Dean put his hands through the bars to cradle his face. 

 

“I’m just weakened, Dean. You’re covered in blood.”

 

“Not mine.” Dean used his sleeve to wipe what hadn’t dried yet from his face. “Let’s get you outta here.” He freed Cas from the warded cuffs and Sam helped him break into the cell. The moment Cas crossed the threshold he was swept up in Dean’s arms.

 

“Dean, did you mean it?” Cas was almost nose to nose with Dean.”

 

Dean pressed their lips together. The only sound was the pounding of his pulse in his ears. Time stood still for him as Castiel relaxed into the kiss and his touch. It was all he had dreamed of and more. “Every word, Angel,” he said when they broke apart.

 

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Lucifer whined, ruining the moment.

 

“What the hell do we do with him?” Dean asked Cas. He personally wanted to stab Lucifer with an angel blade until he looked like roadkill, but it was Cas’ call.

 

“He’s harmless. Just enough grace to sustain him but not enough to do more than flash his eyes. I think we should put him in our dungeon.”

 

Dean smiled. “Babe, you called it ‘ours’.”

 

“I just want to go home, Dean. I promise I won’t go off alone anymore.”

 

“Guys? Am I getting a ride or not?” Lucifer interrupted again. 

 

Sam let him out of his cell but left the cuffs on. “There’s room in the trunk. I’m not listening to you the whole way home.”

 

***

 

With Lucifer secured in the hidden dungeon with a few books to entertain himself, Sam declared that he was going to take off for a couple days to give Dean and Cas their space. They had a lot of things to work out and if things got physical...some things a little brother doesn’t need to hear.

 

Dean had just finished unpacking his dirty clothes to sort what was still salvageable and what he needed to toss. He heard a light tapping on his door. “Come in, Cas.”

 

“Dean...is this a good time?”

 

“Yeah. It’s fine. Just you and me anyway.”

 

Cas crossed the room. “Your dreams...the ones you spoke of when you prayed to me…”

 

“Start out a lot like this. You come to my room for something, we start kissing, clothes come off, then we’re between the sheets.”

 

“It’s just sex, then.”

 

Dean lifted Cas’ chin up to look at him. “It’s not  _ just sex _ . We’re...we’re making love. And it’s slow and sweet and we can’t get enough of each other. Sometimes you tell me how much you love me and I tell you back.  _ That’s  _ the kind of dreams I’ve been having. That’s the kinds of things I want with you.”

 

Castiel moved that small distance to bring his lips to Dean’s. He felt Dean’s hands go up under his coat to push it off his shoulders. He tried to follow Dean’s moves until they were both shirtless. “Tell me you want this, Cas,” Dean begged. 

 

“I want this. I want you. I’m in love with you, Dean.”

 

“I love you too, Angel. Just want to show you every way I can.” Dean sucked and nibbled on an earlobe before kissing along Cas’ jaw and down his neck. Cas moaned and Dean could feel him getting aroused. “Take me to bed, Cas.”

 

Castiel used just a touch of grace to remove the rest of their clothes. He picked Dean up and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. With another flick of his wrist, the covers peeled back so Cas could gently lay Dean on the bed. “I’ve never made love like this, Dean.”

 

“It’s okay. Just get comfortable on me and let our bodies do the rest.” Dean parted his legs for Cas to settle between them, slotting their erections together. Dean held him tight and slowly started working his hips. Cas caught on and soon fell into rhythm. “Just like that, Cas. God you feel so good.”

 

The kisses lingered and they caressed each other’s skin. Dean was right about it being slow and sweet, taking their time to build each other up. Cas felt the heat and pressure in his groin and knew it needed release. “So close, Dean.”

 

“Me too, Angel. Go ahead. I want you to.” Dean grabbed his ass to press them harder together. “That’s it, baby. Let it go.”

 

Cas came with a gasp and a shudder. Dean’s cock slid between them in the hot cum and he felt himself about to break. “Oh god, Cas. Oh, fuck. Right...there,” Dean climaxed. He pulled Cas down for one last passionate kiss. 

 

When Cas came down from the endorphin rush, he peeled their sticky bodies apart. He erased the mess before rolling on his side and pulling Dean’s chest to his. “Was that...good?”

 

Dean nuzzled their noses together. “That was incredible, Cas. Better than my dreams.”

 

“It was?”

 

“Yeah. ‘Cause in my dreams I never get to hold you like this after. I always wake up when I come. There’s just an empty space next to me in bed. I wanna wake up and see you’re still here.”

 

“I will be, Dean. I promise.” He’d watched over Dean’s slumber many times but always at a distance.

 

***

 

“Mmm...Cas,” Dean mumbled in his sleep. He was smiling. He stirred a bit before opening his eyes and seeing his angel smiling back at him. “Mornin’, Sunshine.”

 

“Good morning, Dean. You seemed to sleep well.”

 

“I did. I think it’s because all my dreams came true last night.”

  
  



End file.
